Plötzlich alles anders
by PattyPotter91
Summary: Moze ist völlig verwirrt nach dem Kuss.  Hat sie plötzlich Gefühle für Ned? Und wenn ja, wie soll sie damit umgehen? Lest es und findet es heraus


Hey, ich bin ein großer Fan von Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide. Als ich gesehen hab, dass hier überhaupt keine Story in Deutsch gepostet ist, hab ich mich gleich ans Schreiben gemacht. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und hoffe sie gefällt.

Ach das is meine erste Geschichte von Ned und Co. …wäre cool wenn ich ein paar Kommis bekommen würde BIDDE liebguck

**Pairing: Ned/Moze (Ich liebe die beiden einfach…ist doch logisch, dass die irgendwann zusammen kommen In Deutschland ist die Folge ja noch nich gelaufen schnief)**

**Genre: Romanze, Drama, Allgemein**

**Zusammenfassung: Die Story spielt nach Folge 2/20 „Der letzte Tag". Ich weiß, dass diese Stelle gern verwendet wird… warum nur???**

**Rating: Nich höher als PG-13**

**Disclaimer: Leider gehört mir nichts von NDSSG. Auch nicht Ned Bigby/Devon Werkheiser schnief**

**Kapitel 1: Schulbeginn und verhängnisvolle Schulbücher**

„**Jennifer, du musst gleich zur Schule und hast noch nicht mal gefrühstückt. Komm jetzt runter."**

**Ich stand vor dem Spiegel und verdrehte genervt die Augen. Schnell warf ich mir ein T-Shirt über und lief die Treppe hinunter zur Küche. „Ich bin ja schon da, Mom.", murmelte ich angepisst.**

„**Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?" Überrascht drehte ich mich zu der Stimme um. Da stand niemand geringeres als Ned Bigby. „Oh…hey Ned." Er lächelte mich kurz an. „Morgen, Moze. Bist du fertig?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ned kam seit dem Kindergarten her und holte mich ab, damit wir gemeinsam mit dem Schulbus zur Schule fahren konnten… **

„**Sorry, hab noch nich Mal meine Sachen gepackt. Voll durcheinander…" Er sah mich lange an. „Oh man ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das mal erleben würde. Moze kommt zu spät. Hmm, ich auch." Meine Mutter machte ihren Mund auf, um mir etwas zu sagen, doch schließlich wendete sie sich lächelnd an Ned. „du kannst Moze doch helfen. Pack ihre Schultasche während sie frühstückt."**

**Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihm das erste Mal direkt in die Augen. „Ned, du musst das nicht tun. Es ist schließlich nicht deine Schuld, wen ich nich aus dem Bett finde." „Ach was, ich helfe dir doch gerne. Dafür sind Freunde doch da…Ich bin dann oben."**

**Mit diesen Worten verschwand Ned aus der Küche.**

„**Mom, ich hätte das auch wirklich alleine geschafft. Die Lehrer werden es verkraften, wenn ich einmal nich pünktlich erscheine. Ned brauch mir nicht helfen."**

**Meine Mom sah mich verwirrt an. „was ist denn mit dir los, Kind? Die ganzen Ferien bist du schon so. Ich dachte du magst Ned."**

**Ich schluckte heftig.**

**Flashback:**_ Ned und Moze steigen in den Schulbus und suchen sich Sitzplätze…_

_Ned: „Ich kann nich glauben, dass wir diesen Kuss unseren letzten Tag haben ruinieren lassen."_

_Moze: „Ja. Es war total aus versehen und ich hab nichts dabei gefühlt."_

_Beide setzen sich nebeneinander in die hinterste Reihe des Busses._

_Ned: „Ich auch nicht. Es war als wenn man eine Wand küsst."_

_Moze: „Eine Wand, die nicht weiß wie man küsst."_

_Ned: „Wir könnten es noch mal tun. Es würde nichts bedeuten."_

_Moze: „ Bin ganz deiner Meinung."_

_KISS_

_Ned: „Siehst du, nichts."_

_Moze: „Ja. Hab nichts gefühlt."_

_Während Cookie sich zwischen sie quetscht, sehen beide verlegen zum anderen… _**Flashback Ende**

„**Mom, lass gut sein. Okay?" „Herr Gott, was bist du denn heute so sensibel? Aber gut, wie du willst. Tu mir nur einen Gefallen, verbreite nicht so eine miese Stimmung."**

**Wütend rannte ich die Treppe hoch zu meinem Zimmer. Ich riss die Tür auf und stieß unsanft mit jemandem zusammen. Ich fand mich nach ein paar Schreckenssekunden auf dem Boden liegend wieder. „Alles okay?", fragte Ned, welchen ich wohl in meinem Ärger umgerannt war, da ich mit meiner gesamten Körpergröße auf ihm lag. Oh man war mir das peinlich. So schnell es ging stand ich auf und brachte so viel Abstand zwischen uns wie nur möglich. **

**Ned rappelte sich ebenfalls auf und sah mich prüfend an. „Bist du okay?" Nach langem Zögern nickte ich. „Und du?"**

„**Alles in Ordnung. Bloß deine Schultasche ist ausgekippt. Sonst nichts." Ich sah die verschieden Bücher, die auf dem Boden verstreut herumlagen und lächelte. „Ach, das macht nichts. Ich räum sie wieder ein." In dem Moment als ich die Knie ging, machte auch Ned Anstalten sich zu bücken. „Zu zweit geht es schneller."**

**Ich nickte und griff nach einem Buch. Leider hatte Ned genau dasselbe Buch im Sinn und so berührten sich unsere Hände kurz. **

**Etwas wie ein leichter Stromschlag zuckte durch meinen Körper. Erschrocken sah ich ihn an. Hoffentlich konnte man mir nicht ansehen, dass ich vollkommen durcheinander und angespannt war. „Was ist los?" Ich stand auf. Das war doch absurd. Ich konnte doch nicht einfach Gefühle für meinen Freund seit dem Kindergarten entwickeln. Welche die über Freundschaft hinausgingen. Die ganzen Ferien über hatte ich nicht mit Ned geredet, weil ich Angst hatte. Hallo? Was passierte hier mit mir?**

**Ich bin Jennifer Mozely, ich hab doch vor gar nichts Angst. VERDAMMT!!!**

„**Ned, es ist nichts weiter. Ich hab bloß…ach vergiss es. Nicht so wichtig." Er grinste, doch schien etwas verwirrt zu gleich. „Gut.Ahm, denkst du wir können jetzt gehen?" Ich nickte, nahm die Schultasche und gemeinsam liefen wir zur Bushaltestelle. „Vielleicht sollten wir doch besser laufen. Das geht schneller, denk ich." Ich sah auf die Uhr; der Bus war gerade weg. Na toll! „Okay, wenn zu spät dann richtig." Ned lachte und wir gingen Seite an Seite den Weg entlang. Doch ich verschaffte mir etwas mehr Abstand als nötig und wir unterhielten uns auch nicht so viel wie sonst.**

**Alles hatte sich über die Sommerferien verändert…**


End file.
